Barney's Great Outdoor Fun (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Great Outdoor Fun is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 4, 1996. Plot Barney and the gang go on a outdoor fun adventure to places to lots of things including amazing, mazes, and more! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Skeksis *Mystics *Urskeks Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Great Conjunction/Finale Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has a mix of SpongeBob's Late Season 5-Early Season 8 voice, except it was in his low-pitched voice, and SpongeBob's Season 1 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also a mix of SpongeBob's voice from "Toy store of Doom", except it was in his low-pitched voice, SpongeBob's voice from "Plankton!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also similar to one of the Season 2-11 episodes. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also similar to one of the Season 2-present episodes. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" use the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 2". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the playground, the music from *After the song "The Noble Duke of York", *Tom Kenny voices BJ in this home video instead of Patty Wirtz. However, Patty Wirtz still voices BJ to this day. *First time Tom Kenny voices BJ. *When BJ screams as he is slipping on the toy truck, his scream was voiced by SpongeBob from "Pest of the West" (when SpongeBuck and Patrick's relative fall back to Bikini Gulch). *When BJ yells "Help! Help!" as he is slipping on the toy truck, the sound clip was voiced by Spud from the US version of "Trix & The Bug" (when Spud runs away from the model bug), except it was mixed with Tom Kenny's BJ voice. *Another time BJ cries. It was when after he slipped on a toy truck and fell down. *When BJ is crying while laying in the ground, his cries were voiced by SpongeBob from "Christmas Who?" (when SpongeBob is sad because Santa didn't arrive yet, first ones), except it was mixed with Tom Kenny's BJ voice. *When BJ continues crying after Barney helps him up, his cries are voiced by Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) from "Breast Cancer Show Ever" (when Cartman thinks he is no longer cool, second cries), except they are pitched down to -2 and mixed with Tom Kenny's BJ voice. *When BJ continues crying after Baby Bop believes that his tail has a boo boo, his cries are voiced by Mr. Krabs' from "Neptune's Spatula" (when Mr. Krabs lost his bet, second cries), except it was mixed with Tom Kenny's BJ voice. *The preview for this video is announced by Diego from Dora the Explorer who is voiced by , and he works at Texas, USA in the United States. Quotes Quote 1 *(After the song "The Noble Duke of York", Barney's voice on the Barney doll is heard) *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Luci: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Shawn: *Robert: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney:What the fuck are you doing? *Jeffery: *Barney: *Kathy: Quote 2 *(after the Outdoor Place Song) *BJ: This is great out here! (Slips on a toy truck) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Help, help! *Barney: BJ, watch out!! *(loud crash is heard) *Baby Bop: I feel sorry for him. We better check on him. *(they go check on BJ, who is crying and laying on his side) *BJ: Can you help me? *Barney: Oh, sure! (helps BJ) *BJ: Look and see what happened!!! (cries some more) *Baby Bop: Um, BJ, your tail is sore. *BJ: I know. (Sniff) You just believe me! *Barney: It was not bleeding. *BJ: Really? *Barney: Good! I will put this bandage on your tail. (he does) *BJ: Thank you Barney! Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Dark Crystal